Surprisingly Easy
by RoxiWright
Summary: Jane realizes that she's fallen for her best friend and how easy it was to get there but it seems to be to late for her to do anything about it. One-shot. Angst. but a not angst ending so...


**I Don't own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did it'd be canon already.**

* * *

Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend? It's surprising how easy it is. More often than not you don't even realize you've fallen for them. Sure you hear whispers, rumors that you are already together. They make you laugh for a long time, because that's ridiculous. You're best friends. Heck it's not like you're even gay and if you were attracted to your best friend you'd think you'd notice.

And when you're a detective and it's your job to notice details and when you've been through more life threatening situations than practically everyone you've ever met you think you would know what your feelings are. But that's the thing about falling for your best friend. It's subtle. It just sneaks up on you until it just hits you. You only notice because, suddenly, she's not there anymore, no longer by your side with her fun facts every day. She's not watching movies with you on the weekends and she's not nagging you to eat healthier. She's just… Gone.

Then you realize it hurts. It hurts do badly. The pain in your chest feels like it could crush you. Everything is harder to do. Absolutely everything. Your job is no longer as fulfilling as it once was. Your ma irritates you even more than she used to. Your partner can't even joke with you anymore because he's afraid of your temper which is suddenly much shorter than it ever was before.

Everyone else knows what's wrong. They knew before you did that it would be like this for you. That's why they were giving you those sad looks months before the wedding. That's why they never say her name around you anymore. She's the M.E. or the Doc. She's gone for you even though she's still there. She didn't move she just drifted away from you. Like how you fell for her it was gradual subtle and slow until it hit you. It started when the sleepovers stopped. You didn't stay to often so you didn't notice that your overnight bag never left your trunk anymore until you took it out one day to make room for other things and then never had to put it back. Then the movie nights disappeared. Suddenly her Friday nights were spent with him. You no longer are the one she eats lunch with. But even while this is happening you still never realized you were in love with her so you're just happy because she's happy. And you stay happy that she's happy until you realize it's been a few weeks since you've had a conversation about anything outside of work.

Right now… at this moment her father is walking her down the aisle. You should be there because she's your best friend. She asked you to be her Maid of Honor and you accepted because you wanted to be there for her. But when you woke up this morning and you looked at that lovely dress (because she would never put you in something hideous) you realized you couldn't do it. You couldn't watch her marry him. So you went back to bed. You closed your blinds, turned off your phone and all the lights and you curled up on her side of the bed and you tried to blink away the tears because you're supposed to be stronger than that. You've been through so much, so many painful things, yet nothing has ever hurt so badly.

That's why you're ignoring the pounding on the door, because this crushing pain makes it impossible for you to get out of your bed. And when it stops you're glad until you hear your bedroom door open and it's her voice that speaks to you. It's soft and sad.

"Jane…" she says sitting down on your bed. You can feel her hand hovering over your shoulder but you don't turn to look at her because you couldn't stand to see her in her wedding gown and you know she has to be in it because it's her wedding day and it's time for to be getting married. That causes you to pause you thinking because why is she here sitting on your bed when she should be in the church getting married. "Jane… Tommy and I…"

You want to scoff because you realize that might be the part that hurts the worst. The fact that it's your baby brother she's marrying. Even though she said she would never do anything with him because she loved you. She said it herself 'I like Tommy a lot, but I love you' and yet she's marrying him. She dropped you for him. You're sure he knew how you felt because everyone else seemed to so you feel betrayed. But you don't say any of this. Instead you wait. You quietly listen.

"Tommy and I can't get married." She says softly. "Not without you there. And I kept thinking about it. Wondering why it was SO important that you were at my wedding. I thought it was because you were my best friend soon to be my sister. And the more I thought about it the more confused I got because I didn't want you to be my sister not really. And when I saw Tommy standing up there I realized why I didn't really want you to be my sister and I realized why it was so important for you to be there. Jane… When I saw Tommy standing there I realized that you were the one I wanted to be standing there. I laughed so hard Jane. He walked down the aisle to me to see what was so funny and I told him I realized I was marrying the wrong Rizzoli." She sighed. "You know what he said to me? He said he thought it was one sided and he walked out. I had no idea what he meant at first. Not until I really thought about it, well and Angela and Frankie helped out a bit. Why didn't you tell me Jane?"

For the first time that day, you speak. "How do you tell your best friend, when she's about to marry your brother, that you're in love with her?" You frown. "How do you tell her that you didn't even realize you were in love with her until she was practically gone anyway? How do you tell her something like that when she's seemed so happy with your brother?"

She's staring at you. You can feel it. You really want to look at her because you realize that she's there because she feels the same as you but at the same time it still hurts and you think you might be dreaming. "You just told me." she says softly. And finally, she lets herself touch you. It's only a comforting hand on your shoulder but it's enough. You face her now. She breaks out into hives when she lies so when you see that she is hive free you know everything she has been telling you has been the truth

"I'm sorry." She says softly.

That's when you realize you've even been avoiding thinking her name and you really want to hear it. So you say it. "Maura." Something inside you breaks completely and you're sobbing. You wrap your arms around her waist and cling to her as you sob in her lap. She is petting your hair and it calms you. "I love you so much. I am so in love with you. I thought I was losing you."

She shushes you gently not in the chastising way that she knows you hate but in a gentle loving way like a mother would to calm their child. "I know. I love you too. I'm in love with you too. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were losing me."

In that moment you know it will be okay. Everything will get better. Sure there will be ups and downs but she's your best friend. And so much more.

Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend? It's surprising how easy it is. It's so much easier though, when your best friend falls for you too.

* * *

**So a little more angst from me sorry about all of that I can't seem to help it. It's kind of my coping mechanism. This was actually kind of an experiment. I wanted to see If I could write a story entirely in Second person. I kind of like how it turned out. But what do you all think? thanks for reading, Please review. Love and Hugs R. W.**


End file.
